


Of Double Barreled Tiger Cubs

by f_m_r_l



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_m_r_l/pseuds/f_m_r_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mary' has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Double Barreled Tiger Cubs

It was not the first time nor even the twenty-first time that John had accidentally called her 'Mary,' the alias he had given her in _The Sign of The Four_ and left in the mind of the public as her actual name. Even her close friends found it amusing, taking to using it themselves. She was not sure when she had last heard someone call her 'Josephine.' Even as she grabbed the pen, she knew it was childish to publicly retaliate. But the doctored manuscript went out and just this once, to the puzzlement of readers, she called him 'James.'

**Author's Note:**

> John Watson has mentioned that he is in the habit of changing names and places in his stories to protect the privacy of the participants, which would have been quite pointless in Mary's case. And in "The Man with the Twisted Lip", Mary refers to John as 'James', a point people may have been arguing about for over a century. So I had some fun with it.


End file.
